En las Sombras
by MangleSoul
Summary: Un alfa de alto rango desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, Asgard esta en altera máxima por lo que le asignan el caso a los mejores agentes para investigar su paradero antes de que sea demasiado tarde.
1. Chapter 1

**Soy yo otra vez, es mi primer fic versión ABO, esepero que sea de su agrado :)  
Por favor dejen reviews, eso me motiva a seguir con mis historias. Sin mas, disfruten... **

**Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel**

* * *

El olor a cigarro y a las feromonas era cada vez mas molesto para el agente que se hacía pasó entre la multitud de gente que se encontraba estorbando en el casino, a estas altas horas de noche no parecía que llegarían mas gente lo cual era extraño para uno de los casinos mas famosos del estado; los que se encontraban en la pista de baile no sobrepasaban la edad de veintisiete años que sin dudas alardeaban con sus hormonas para atraer a las damas de compañía que en su gran mayoría eran omegas jóvenes que se centraban en aquellos de aspecto adinerado y fáciles de seducir. Una buena noche de caza, pensó al dar un último vistazo para pedir un vodka al cantinero. Era el tercer bar que visitaba en la noche, para un agente joven no seria molestia pero para alguien mayor de treinta ya era cansado y mas el echo de tener el tiempo contado.

El agente Thor no era un alfa que destacaba en ese ambiente ya que en la mayoría de sus caso era contratado por jefes de puestos muy altos en la política y era frecuente encontrar contactos en bares o vestíbulos, era casi una rutina para él el tener que lidiar con gente involucrada en la mafia o con posibles sectas de bárbaros que intentaban penetrar la seguridad de Asgard. Este caso fue una de las excepciones, estaba aquí solo para conseguir información de un agente que desaparecido aproximadamente dos semanas y que según sus contactos y cámaras de vigilancia, el último lugar en donde fue visto fue en el bar Wild que se encontraba a las afueras de la cuidad. Permaneció un buen rato dando un vistazo a las damas de compañía, de vez en cuando miraba la captura de su celular que mostraba una de las últimas escenas en que fue visto el agente, se encontraba tomando del brazo a una joven y con pelo largo negro una sencilla descripciones que tal vez no resaltara mucho pero mirando a las damas de aquel bar, era una pista importante ya que la gran mayoría vestía con atuendos muy exóticos, con un maquillaje exagerado casi rozando en lo grotesco y unas zapatillas de no más de nueve pulgadas y algo llamativas; la mujer en la foto aun que si tenia un atuendo exótico era mas discreta y un tanto natural.

Tomando lo que sobraba del su vodka, se dirigió a la parte posterior del escenario principal en donde posiblemente se encontraba su misteriosa dama; un guardia se interpuso, el agente señalo un billete de 100 dolares, este solo miro a los lados y tomo el billete tan rápido como pudo mientras le daba el paso. Una vez dentro las luces fosforecentes eran lo único que podían iluminar el camino que cada vez era mas oscuro, tuvo que tener que apoyarse del barandal para bajar las escaleras hasta llegar a las habitaciones especiales en donde presento un pequeño mareo al oler de golpe las diferentes fragancias de las omegas que estaban trabajando aquella noche. Encontró al gerente que parecía estar vigilando la clientela, este examino al nuevo.

-¿Qué se le ofrece esta noche, señor?-  
El agente solo mostro una foto de la dama con mejor resolución, al principio el hombre no le tomo suficiente importancia hasta que el agente volvió a insistir lo que hizo que el hombre asintiera y lo guio a una de la puertas mas apartadas del pasillo.  
-La dama le cobraba al final de sus servicios, disfrútelo señor- hizo un ademan y se alejo. El agente miro la puerta por unos segundos antes de tomar una respiración profunda y entrar, la habitación parecía en primera estancia ordenada, sin contar la cama desordenada y el bote de basura que parecía estar lleno mas de la mitad de condones y papel. El olor de la habitación era muy relajante y a la vez tenue, lavanda si no se equivocaba por lo que dedujo que la dama misterioso fuera una omega que acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad, visualizo la habitación pero no encontró señales de vida; un golpe lo saco de su transe y dirigió su mirada hacia el origen del ruido. Del baño salio la dama misteriosa que vestía unos shorts negros con franjas moradas y una sudadera de látex color negro que muy apenas cubría sus senos … o lo poco que tenía.

-Hola cariño ¿estás listo?- las manos sedosas recorrieron los brazos del agente pero este no hizo ningún movimiento ante ello –las reglas son fáciles, nada de fotos, videos y no acepto ningún fetiche extraño- el agente solo puso los ojos en blanco, quiso terminar esto de una vez por todas pero la mujer fue más rápida lo beso de forma tierna y suave, este por unos segundos dudo si corresponder o recuperar la compostura, gano la segunda idea haciéndola a un lado y retrocediendo para poder limpiarse el beso de aquella dama.  
-¿Tu primera vez, eh? Descuida ire mas lento si asi lo deseas- coloco las manos del agente en su cintura pero este las retiró instintivamente, con un solo movimiento la tomo de los hombros y la sentó en el borde de la cama  
La dama quito de forma brusca sus manos y le dirigió una mirada desagradable -Tranquilo idiota, tenemos un par de horas para esto-  
-No estoy aqui por eso- el hombre finalmente hablo dejando a la mujer callada y expresara confusión con tal respuesta  
-¿Perdón?- la dama cruzo sus brazos al igual que sus piernas ya había tenido experiencias perturbadoras y esperaba que esta no fuera la excepción ya que estaba de buena gana y necesitaba dinero. El agente saco su celular junto con su insignia de agente. La dama la contemplo y se dirigió al hombre que carecía de expresión, este hizo énfasis en la foto y se la entrego.

-Es un cliente frecuente- dijo de la forma mas natural y ya sin expresión, reconocio aquel sujeto que muchas veces la visitaba, volvio su mirada hacia el rubio que parecía estar esperando mas de ella y su paciencia se le estaba acabando.  
-¿Que sabes sobre él?- la dama rodo sus ojos y le regreso el celular, se paro y camino con la gracia de un gato hasta su tocado en donde se sirvió algo de vodka, una vez que se a claro la garganta regreso con el agente que este golpeaba el piso con su pie en forma de tic. La dama dio una sonrisa sarcástica y se recargo en la cabecera de la cama.  
-Como dije, era un cliente muy frecuente. Varias veces me invitaba a salir pero yo lo rechazaba, a veces solo pagaba para que lo escuchara hablar sobre sus aventuras o sus peleas callejeras. Un dolor de cabeza sin dudas, pero un buen amigo hasta cierto punto- dijo mientras golpeaba el vaso con sus uñas postizas –dejo de venir desde hace semanas, deduzco que algo le sucedió para que este aquí-  
El agente se limitó a acertar con la cabeza -¿Es todo lo que sabe?-  
-Yo solo hago mi trabajo y no andar indagando la vida de mis clientes- dijo de forma áspera y termino su bebida.  
-Muy bien, gracias por cooperar- dijo el agente al pararse y dejar doscientos dólares en la mesita de noche. La dama solo asintió y tomo el dinero para luego guardarlo en su bolsa que escondía debajo de la cama.  
La noche no dio frutos, al momento en salio de la habitación varias omegas que se encontraban afuera se alejaron de su camino, al igual que las demás que estaban en el piso de arriba y en el estacionamiento.

-¿Y bien?- dijo la agente Sif que lo esperaba en el estacionamiento del lugar, apago su cigarrillo y miro por un instante a su amigo que parecía estar al borde de la paciencia.  
-Nada- escupió Thor al entrar al vehículo y limpiar su cara con sus manos, ya llevaba varios días buscando una miserable pista, por mas tonto que fuera parecía que aquel agente se esfumo de la paz de la tierra ya que en menos de una semana el caso se enfrío por falta de pistas, Thor decidió retomar el caso ya que Frandal mas que un agente era uno de sus mejore amigos. Ademas de que era raro que un alfa desapareciera, parecía ser la primera vez en la historia de Asgard y los ocho estados en la que secuestraban a un alfa de alto rango, una alerta roja. También la prensa tenía parte de a la culpa en estar estancados, ya que se le alerto a los ciudadanos, varias familias huyeron a los estados vecinos y varias damas de compañía dejaron su oficio o se presentaban a tempranas horas de la noche.  
-Algo se nos ocurrirá-dio unas palmadas al fortachon -cuando menos te lo esperes estaremos cenando todos con un buen tarro de cerveza fría- el rubio sonrió ante la idea, indicándole que era todo por esta noche.

La estación de policia normalmente estaba desierta en la madrugada, pero esta noche parecía ser un caso especial ya que pudo distinguir entre todo el disturbio a varias familias alfas que Thor conocía por amistades de sus padres que eran los gobernantes de Asgard, la beta Sif paso de largo al igual que Thor hasta su cubículo en donde Volstagg estaba sentado comiendo unas rosquillas

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Sif apartado los vasos de café de su compañero que ocupaban su espacio  
-Al parecer Odín cree que necesitamos mas ayuda para este caso, por lo que contrato a otros agentes para darnos la mano- dijo apenas termino su tercera rosquilla de chocolate -El jefe dijo que se nos asignara al mejor detective a nuestro sector- Thor se sento en sus silla y tomo una de las rosquillas de su amigo, Sif por otro lado decidió ordenar, a veces se preguntaba como podía sobrevivir entre animales. Algo bueno por fin iba a salir esta noche, o eso pensaba el rubio hasta que un aroma lo hizo alzar la cabeza de su laptop, un aroma suave de rosas... exquisito pero fuera de normal ya que muchas veces los perfumes que usaba Sig no eran tan fuertes para ponerlo alerta... al menos ... que fuera un omega, pero estaba estrictamente prohibido la entrada a uno a los cubículos ya que la mayoría de los oficiales y detectives eran alfas y por normas de seguridad se limitaba su estrada hasta las oficinas.

Al tocar la puerta un hombre alto se presento ante los agentes que voltearon ante su presencia -Señores me complace anunciarles a su nuevo compañero, Loki Laufeyson- un omega de estatura promedio salio de las sombras, vestía un traje negro al igual que su corbata, su pelo hacia atrás que llegaba hasta sus hombros; la primera impresión que tuvo Thor al verlo que era una broma, un ser tan delicado y ademas omega no encajaba en los estándares establecidos, ademas de que se le veía más como el típico omega de pedido que un agente que se muchas veces arriesgaba su vida y tenia que tener extrema cautela. No fue el único que tuvo esa impresión ya que su amigo no contuvo una carcajada atrayendo toda la atención de la habitación

-No es hora de juegos Idris, ya interrogamos a todas las damas de compañía de toda la cuidad y ninguna sabe nada sobre Fandral- dijo con desdén Volstagg al ver mas de cerca al omega. Sif murmuro algo a su compañero pero este la ignoro, estaba quería estar atento ante lo que se le presentaba por su experiencia sabía que su amigo podía ser muchas veces pasivo y muy rara vez recurría a la violencia o a los insultos pero también tuvo que ser testigo de que tenia cierto odio a los omegas, en especial a los que le alzaban la voz o mostraban una conducta inapropiada según él.

Loki se limito a dirigirla una mirada fría, por otra parte Idris permaneció firme -Loki es el mejor agente de Jotunheim y se que hará su mejor esfuerzo en este caso- dijo al sostener el hombro del alfa robusto, solo tuvo como respuesta un silencio incomodo de su parte, una vez dicho esto ambos se despidieron dejando a Loki con los tres agentes. Sif saludo de forma cortes, Volstagg ignoro al recién llegado regresando a lo que estaba haciendo antes de que lo interrumpieran. Thor solo lo miraba desde una distancia segura, si no mal recordaba Jotunheim era el peor lugar para los omegas ya que era el principal estado en donde estos eran sometidos como lo hacían décadas atrás, sumisos y cumpliendo las ordenes de sus alfas sin importar si estos le eran infieles, si corrían suerte tendrían un hogar y cumplirían su rol como maquinas de procrear ademas de que sin le pertenecían a los alfas de alto rango gozaban de tener betas u omegas para el cuidado de la casa, vestimenta cara y ademas de estética algo exótica para el gusto del rubio que consistía en usar joyería de forma exagerada, entre mas usaba un omega reclamado era más la envidia de los demás alfas y omegas; si no eran desechados como basura, ademas de que no existía ninguna ley en ese estado para su protección por lo que nadie los reportaba como desaparecidos.

-¿Pasa algo señor Thor?- aquel inquilino llamo su atención, hasta su voz era delicada. No, esto si tiene que ser un chiste de mal gusto.  
-Me preguntaba si es que ya esta informado sobre el caso- el omega asintio y se sentó en la silla de Thor, al alfa solo emitió un gruñido como advertencia pero ni se inmuto ante ello.  
-Si me lo permite me quedare investigando los nuevos informes, pueden retirarse- dijo de la forma mas calmada, Sif y Volstagg se miraron por un momento ante las palabras del nuevo, su actitud era un tanto grosera para ser un omega, hasta el mismo Thor se percato de eso pero decidió pasarlo de largo, no tenía muchas fuerzas esa noche para iniciar una discusión.  
-Haz lo que quieras- sentencio el rubio al agarrar su saco y dirigiéndose a la salida.


	2. Chapter 2

No era una broma. No era un sueño. No era el perfume de una de sus compañeras lo que sus fosas nasales aspiraban y lo hacia sentir de cierta forma relajado, eso se venía reflexionando el alfa al entrar en la oficina y percatarse del desastre de esta. El ambiente del trabajo se había tornado más tenso que las últimas dos noches en la que se estancó el caso, se podía ver el disgusto de muchos agentes que estaban quejándose por el aroma del nuevo, hasta varios betas se sentían mareados y no ocultaban su disgusto.

-Apesta a omega-  
-Deberían darle la oficina del sótano-  
-Prefiero los perfumes baratos de Sif- el rubio solo rodo los ojos al oír las quejas de sus compañeros, era muy temprano para iniciar una discusión por lo que decidió ignorarlos y dar inicio a otro día de trabajo de la forma más pasiva posible, ya tenía mucho estrés consumido para que una tonta pelea lo hiciera estallar. Al entrar en su oficina el aroma a rosas fue como un golpe para el alfa que retrocedió para poder respirar, le tomo varios segundos recuperarse pero el dolor de cabeza permanecería un buen rato; una vez dentro vio a su compañero escuchando los interrogatorios en la laptop del alfa. Pudo pasar de largo y dejarlo en paz, pudo exigirle una explicación por tomar algo de su propiedad. Pero parte de su conciencia le reclamaba el tener que ser amable, ya sea por ser un omega o por simple educación; termino aceptando la sugerencia de su mente y se acercó al hombre, este se percató de su presencia por lo que pauso el vídeo y se quitó los audífonos.

-¿Madrugaste?- intento sonar lo más profesional posible pero fallo, en su voz se notó inseguridad y fue un detalle que no paso de largo, Loki podría usar eso en su contra cuando se le presentara la oportunidad.  
-No. Me quede revisando sus avances… algo muy decepcionante si me lo preguntas, pensé que mínimo tendrían una pista firme – sentencio una vez que se percató que tenía la atención del rubio que no dudo en expresar su ofensa. Pero era la cruda verdad, todo lo recolectado en los últimos días era muy apenas útil, unas fotografías con muy poca resolución, interrogatorios con agresiones por parte de los agentes hacia los acusados que no llegaban a nada y daban más dudas que respuestas, datos irrelevantes de los seres queridos del alfa al igual que muy poca información personal de este. Tenían mucho terreno que despegar y muy poco tiempo. Aunque Loki deducía que el pobre hombre ya estaba durmiendo con los peces decidió ignorarlo y dar aun esa pequeña luz de esperanza.  
-Hemos hecho todo lo posible por conseguir algo descentre ¿alguna idea?- dijo al dirigirse a la cafetera y servirse algo de café.  
-Me gustaría revisar su oficina y también interrogar a su esposa-  
-Ya lo hemos hecho-  
-Pero no con tacto. Hare que hable y nos de algo-  
-No creo que contigo sea diferente pero no tengo más opciones- ofreció un café a su compañero pero lo rechazo de forma educada. Nada malo paso hasta que dieron las ocho de la mañana en la que el dúo decidió partir hacia su destino. Thor opto por ir en su auto ya que Loki no tenía uno; en lo que llevaban conduciendo nuevamente el ambiente se hizo tenso, parecía que cada acción que hacia Thor era estrictamente juzgado por el sujeto que no daba señal de estar a gusto, tal vez era porque era un desorden su automóvil, tal vez por el aroma a omegas que muchas veces el rubio llevaba con la excusa de darles un aventón pero en realidad tenía otras intenciones que la gran mayoría de veces salía victorioso. Nuevamente aquella voz lo alentó a hablar, no le dio muchos giros al asunto por lo que en un alto se aclaró la garganta de la forma más discreta posible.

-Eh… Perdón por mi comportamiento de anoche, tuve un día muy pesado buscando algo pero creo que la suerte no está de mi lado. Frandal es un ser muy querido en la comunidad y digamos que estos callejones sin salida nos está frustrando más de lo normal y bueno… cuando Odín nos asignó nuevos compañeros jamás pensé que un omega formaría parte de esto, digo, es extraño ver uno con oficio y sin pareja en estas épocas. Normalmente muchos son amas de casa y no tienen mucho futuro. No quiero decir que tu…-  
-¿Nunca te callas, verdad?- dijo con desdén al voltear su mirada hacia su ventana. El resto del camino fue igual de callado e incómodo, para fortuna del alfa al llegar al despacho de su amigo pudo ver a su omega que estaba abriendo.

-Señor Thor, es un gusto verlo de nuevo- la omega abrazo al rubio de forma brusca haciendo que este diera unos pasos hacia atrás, por instinto dio unas paladas suaves en su espalda a modo de calmarla pero la alentaron más a llorar. Loki paso a su lado y uso su aroma para relajar a la señora, una vez que recupero el aliento se digirió al omega que pareció hacer sin mucho esfuerzo un lazo de confianza.

-Señora Gewar necesitamos hablar- la omega lo invito a entrar dejando al rubio atrás que se distrajo en los mensajes de texto de su celular, al percatarse se dirigió con su compañero pero su mirada hablaba por él, al parecer quería que se permaneciera lejos en lo que él hablaba vagamente. Loki no dejo que ningún detalle se le escapara, aquella omega de aproximadamente veinticuatro años algo joven para un alfa que ya tenía sus años, vestida de forma descentre, marcada, aroma un tanto fuerte pero hasta cierto punto soportable... Algo que llamo mucho la atención fue de que estaba pasando las fases en la que los omegas reclamados sufren cuando se rompe el vínculo; lo decía sus ojeras y su complexión desnutrida, si no mal recordaba su imagen en el informe era una omega de complexión llenita pero con encanto. Loki alentó a que quería hablar en la oficina de su esposo, cierto escalofrió invadió el cuerpo de la mujer pero acepto con tal de ayudar a la investigación; Thor quiso también colaborar pero Loki lo detuvo dándole la excusa de que intentaría hacerlo de la forma más tranquila y no tan agresiva como vio en las cintas en la madrugada, Thor acepto su nuevo método por lo que espero haciendo una breve investigación a los empleados que comenzaban a llegar. El "interrogatorio" duro dos horas, al salir la señora Gewar salió hinchada de la cara, los ojos aún estaban húmedos pero lo que más resaltaba era su expresión de tranquilidad.

-Necesito una copia de las grabaciones de vigilancia de los dos últimos meses – dijo en un murmuro el omega al acercase a su compañero que permanecía recargado en la salida–Al parecer Frandal convivía mucho con un cliente en especial-  
-¿Y qué tiene de especial?-  
-Al parecer tu amigo quería apoyar la Ley Omega. Su contacto iba a ser un trato con una buena cantidad de dinero-  
-¿Cómo conseguiste eso?-  
-Ustedes los alfas no saben de compasión- al entrar al auto y colocarse el cinturón de seguridad saco unas carpetas de la guantera -¿Sabes algo sobre Frigga Odison?  
-Es mi madre- gruño al oír su nombre -¿Con ella iba a ser el trato?-  
-Sí y no, eso no importa ahora, solo quiero estar seguro sobre mis teorías-  
-¿Teorías?-  
-Solo conduce- más como sugerencia fue una orden. El rubio intento contener su ira y por primera vez en su vida jamás pensó en ver a todo color como un omega le daba órdenes a un alfa -¿Qué esperas?- Loki se percató de que aun estaban en el estacionamiento y como el alfa estaba tensando más el volante  
-¿Estas escuchándome?-  
-No obedeceré ordenes de un omega de pedido- escupió el alfa al igual que agarro de forma brusca el brazo de Loki poniéndolo alerta y soltando varios papeles que tenía en sus piernas – ¡Ahora escucha!- gruño acercándolo hasta invadir su espacio personal –Eres un omega, compórtate como tal. Tú no tienes derecho a decirme lo que tengo que hacer y mucho menos a humillarme como allá adentro-  
-¡Suéltame cavernícola!- intento de nuevo zafarse pero era imposible hacerle daño a esa masa de músculos que hizo más fuerza -¡Idiota, me lastimas!- el alfa se quedó aturdido al oír aquellas palabras y del olor del omega que estaba haciéndose más fuerte en señal de ayuda, lo soltó y miro a todos lados por si alguien había visto la escena.

Loki miro con enojo al alfa que no dijo nada y sin arrepentimiento en su mirada. Thor arranco el motor y dio marcha pero en último minuto se percató que el asiento del copiloto estaba vacío.

-¡Loki!- grito al ver al moreno alejarse -¡Loki!- volvió a llamarle pero este siguió su camino sin ver atrás.  
-¡Púdrete!- dijo atrayendo la atención de los transeúntes pero no le importo y no perdió tiempo en perderse entre ellos.

* * *

Ya había pasado varios meses en que Thor no pisaba aquella casa. En las contadas veces que iba a visitar a sus padres era en fiestas sociales o solo para pasar el rato cuando el trabajo no era de mucha demanda. Se sintió como un niño que sería regañado al estar a centímetros del timbre, una vez que toco varias veces el timbre y esperara un buen momento sin respuesta decidió que era hora de regresar la estación hasta que escucho un crujido y se abrieron las puertas.

-Señor Thor, es un gusto verlo de nuevo- hizo una leve reverencia la joven beta que era una de las sirvientas que su madre contrataba, ya que casi siempre era imposible para la alfa mantener todo en orden por su trabajo y porque la casa era más bien una mansión a los ojos de muchos.  
-¿Se encuentran mis padres?-  
-Su madre está en su cuarto y su padre sigue en el trabajo- dijo una vez que ambos se encontraban dentro, el rubio le dio su saco sin desviar su mira del pasillo que daba a la habitación de su madre-¿desea algo de tomar mi señor?-  
-No gracias- dejo a la sirvienta y se adentró aquel pasillo a oscuras. Al tocar la puerta, esta se abrió encontrándose a su madre sobre su escritorio tomando el té.

-Hola madre- se acero a darle un beso en la mejilla para luego permanecer parado a su lado.  
-¿Qué te trae aquí cariño?- dijo de forma clamada al poner en su tasa a su lado.  
-Quiero hablar-  
-¿Una nueva amante?- el alfa alzo una ceja ante la pregunta hasta que recordó el aroma a Loki, ha estado mucho tiempo con él que su aroma se impregno en su ropa.  
-Es mi compañero de trabajo… es omega- su madre solo dio una ligera sonrisa, dándole la invitación de que se sentara.  
-¿De qué quieres hablar?-  
-Madre… no suelo pedirte nada pero necesito saber algo de tu trabajo- dijo al sacar una pequeña grabadora y colocarla entre los dos. Al momento de encenderla se dirigió a su madre que permanecía aun con la sonrisa -¿Cómo sigue el proyecto de la Ley Omega?-

La Ley Omega fue un proyecto que Frigga propuso al inicio del 2014. Esta ley le daría equidad a todos los omegas y betas de los estados dándoles posibilidades de que tuvieran la libertad de estudiar y ser independientes, como consecuencia de estos nuevos ideales varios alfas se opusieron negando aportaciones al igual que cancelando contratos con Odín que era uno de los más influyentes en Asgard por miedo a que de forma indirecta se involucraran, pero con lo que no contaban era que la gran mayoría de los ciudadanos eran omegas por lo que su voz empezó a ser escuchada iniciando con varias marchas al igual que huelgas que muchos omegas se rehusaban a seguir los estándares que muchos alfas les implementaban, nuevos casos de omegas al igual que betas maltratados y casi tratados como esclavos fueron dándose a conocer, al igual que betas siendo discriminados en sus trabajos y tener salarios deplorables. Al darse a la luz estos casos la comunidad hizo conciencia y terminaron aceptando el progreso de la Ley. Una vez que Odín gano la presidencia de Asgard fue mucho más fácil que el proyecto siguiera su segunda fase que consistía en que los supresores fueran gratuitos en cualquier centro de salud al igual que en las farmacias.

Frandal era uno de los que más estaban involucrados en el proyecto ya que su esposa era una omega y había sido testigo de la discriminación que vivía día a día por ser su mano derecha en la empresa. El alfa iba a aportar una buena cantidad de dinero a cambio de ciertos favores políticos e inmunidad, Frigga acepto de mala gana por miedo a que el proyecto se volviera a estancar. Su reunión para firmar los papeles era un jueves a las cinco de la tarde en las oficinas de Odín, pero el hombre nunca se presentó al igual que al trabajo y fue cuando su esposa reporto su desaparición.

* * *

En la estación de policía el omega era el centro de atención por su aroma que se había vuelto más fuerte por el enojo que aún no podía superar de la mañana, lo único que lo alentaba a seguir en esos momentos era que solo faltaba poco para el fin de su turno y largarse a su departamento para poder relajarse con un buen té sin alfas a su alrededor que lo único que hacían eran quejarse o mostrar sus "habilidades" que ya lo tenían harto desde aquel día en que piso las oficinas.

Sig estaba distraída en su laptop sin prestarle atención a los murmullos que el omega hacia al revisar los videos de la oficina de Frandal, nada interesante pasaba más que empleados entrando y saliendo sin nada en especial. El alfa entro con sigilo al cuarto y darle una señal a su compañera que si se podía retirar, al principio no entendió del todo pero al voltear y ver al omega aun distraído en su trabajo salió del cuarto para darles su espacio.  
Una vez que solo ellos dos se encontraban, Thor puso la grabadora al lado de su compañero que lo hizo dar un pequeño salto del susto, quitándose los audífonos para ver al alfa que permanecía con la mirada hacia abajo y con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué quieres?-  
Lanzo unas carpetas al escritorio, al principio el omega miro con ceño fruncido mirando al alfa esperando una explicación –Hice unas investigaciones extras – dijo sin más sentándose en su silla para luego limpiarse la cara con sus manos -Lo que quiero decir… es que lo siento-  
-Esto no arreglara nada- interrumpió Loki al tomar los documentos y la grabadora para acomodarlas en su escritorio-Es trabajo y una vida está en juego-  
El alfa quiso defenderse pero el sonido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que ambos miraran al robusto agente que parecía estar agitado –Balder quiere verlos-

Balder era uno de los amigos más cercanos a Frandal; muchos lo catalogaban como uno de los alfas de elite más justos y duros de Asgard. Sin embargo para otros era un manipulador sin vergüenza por tener a su disposición a omegas como sirvientes, además de tener a uno reclamado y aun así tratarlo como un juguete para presumir en reuniones. Si bien era cuestionada su forma de ver a los omegas y varios betas era casi imposible negar su encanto al tratar con los demás a fin de tener una firme amistad. El alfa fue a la estación de policía para seguir al pendiente del caso se su buen amigo, al estar hablando sobre el caso Loki pudo notar a las omegas que estaban a los costados del alfa que tenían una postura sumisa, hombros rectos, cabeza baja y con las manos hacia atrás; permanecían atentas a cualquier movimiento de su señor ya que si se volteaba para la derecha la omega que estaba de ese lado le entregaba una pequeña toalla para que este se secara las manos o la frente; la de la izquierda solo le entrego un cigarrillo al igual que lo encendió. Thor no le tomo importancia al igual de que estaba siendo lo más cortante de no revelar información relevante, el alfa estaba consciente de que Balder era uno de los sospechosos principales por tener una gran historia con su amigo por lo que quería tener cierta distancia segura por el bien de la investigación.

-Eso sería todo- concluyo Balder dando un pequeño aplauso, haciendo que sus omegas se retiraran pero Loki permaneció a lado de Thor que miro de forma discreta a su compañero diciéndole que también se retirara pero este lo ignoro con una mirada fría. El alfa se percató aun de la presencia del omega –Eso sería todo- volvió a decir pero con más brusquedad.

-Yo también estoy trabajando en el caso-  
-¿Es tuyo?- el moreno se dirigió a Thor que solo se encogió de hombros –Deberías llevarlo a unas clases de etiquetas. Debe ser un martirio tenerlo a tu cargo-  
-Yo no le pertenezco a nadie- dijo Loki dando un paso hacia al frente ignorando el agarre que su compañero le estaba dando para que se calmara.  
-¿Entonces para que sirves?-

Entonces como cualquier omega sensato, Loki le dio una cachetada al alfa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, muchas gracias por leer este fic. Espero que lo disfruten, estaré esperando sus reviews eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo y a mejorar. Muchas gracias por apoyarme.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

* * *

Oh Loki Laufeyson ¿que haz hecho? La vida no es justa, nunca lo ha sido y nunca lo sera; es dura muchas veces pero aprendemos a lidiar con ello sin importar las circunstancias, aprendes a sonreír y decir que estas bien cuando en realidad te estas hundiendo en tu miseria y pides a gritos una ayuda que nadie puede ver, aprendes a usar mascaras y saber usarlas en el escenario de la vida día a día, aprendes a cultivar mentiras que con el tiempo se vuelven mas toxicas...  
Sabes que tarde o temprano aprenderás lo necesario para mantenerte a flote. Claro hay ciertas condiciones para que sobrevivas sin problemas, la primera y mas importante es no ser un omega de ser así bienvenido al infierno y no importa que tan fuerte seas alguien terminara pisándote y reclamándote como si de un juego se tratara. Loki es un claro ejemplo de pocos que alzaba su voz ante los demás, en especial a los alfas de Asgard. Jotunheim le enseño de la forma mas depravada que de todos los nueve estados aquel era el peor en cuanto a trato alfa- omega.

 _-¿¡Qué crees que estas haciendo!?- la voz de la dama resonó en la sala haciendo que todos en ella miraran al suelo y dieran un paso hacia atrás dejando al pequeño niño de caireles negros mirando con horror la porcelana rota que yacía en el piso al igual que galletas y varias servilletas.  
-Perdóneme mi señora. Yo yo no me fije que...- por poco aquella dama lo golpea en un ojo con la regla de metal, el golpe hizo que girar su cabeza y viera por varios segundos a sus compañeros que no movían ningún musculo para ayudarlo, incluso una apretaba con fuerza su vestido para no llorar y revivir una paliza de ella. _

_-Un omega no dice excusa, admite su error y su castigo- la dama hizo una señal con sus manos para que el joven la mirar a los ojos aun cuando este estaba al borde del colapso -Pon las manos- ordeno mientras apretaba con fuerza la regla. El joven omega intento resistirse al principio pero el golpe del metal contra las manos ásperas de aquella mujer lo hicieron presa del pánico. Sus brazos se movieron en automático extendiéndose y temblando mientras que en su mente lo tranquilizaba diciéndole que solo serian unos cuantos golpes, que sería rápido... Y así fue, un par de golpes en los dedos con la regla de metal y después obligado a limpiar el desastre que ocasiono, el día para Loki termino sin cena y durmiendo en el suelo hasta nuevo aviso._

 _Esa fue de muchas las veces en que tuvo que ceder las ordenes de un alfa, muchas veces era oprimido por miedo a un castigo, muchas veces tuvo que callar y dar una sonrisa, tuvo que aprender el arte del encanto y el cortejo por el bien de seguir vivo y tener algo en el estomago. Pero algo que jamas olvidara fue aquella pregunta que un alfa de Asgard le dijo cuando cumplió los dieseis años y fue la gota que derramo el vaso._

 _-¿Para que sirves?- toda su vida literalmente fue entrenado para ser el omega perfecto, ser digno para aquellos alfas de dinero que necesitaban un compañero exótico y con arte de entretener pero... ¿Ese era su verdadero propósito? ¿No podía aspirar a hacer él el que controle sus acciones y no un tercero?  
-Para seguir sus ordenes mi señor- dijo en un susurro mientras limpiaba las manos del alfa que las arrebato y le quito el pañuelo de sus largos dedos para luego tomarlos y acariciarlos con sus pulgares.  
-No, ese no es tu propósito... Eres especial. Tu eres una experiencia única, tu eres el dueño de tu destino y nadie puede decirte que no o si puedes hacer, ni siquiera tu alfa- ese rubio dijo las palabras mas amables que Loki había escuchado viniendo de uno que no pudo contener una sonrisa sincera y agachar su cabeza por miedo a que lo viera llorar.  
-Agradezco sus amables palabras... pero no puedo hacer justicia por ellas, soy propiedad de este hogar y no puedo ser libre a menos de que sea marcado por alguien- los dedos de aquel hombre acomodaron un mechon que obstruía en la mirada del joven, al ver aquellos ojos azules no pudo evitar quedar hipnotizado haciendo que cada vez mas sus manos quedaran entrelazadas y a una distancia que muchas de las demás de compañía tenían prohibido acercarse a sus clientes. _

_-¿Quieres ser libre, Loki?-  
-Si mi señor- ambas mejillas fueron tomadas por esas calidad manos haciendo que cada musculo de sus ser se relajara y le permitiera ser mimado por ellas sin importar la respiración del hombre que cada vez se acercaba mas a su cuello  
-Por favor... dime Frandal-_

Se necesitaron cuatro guardias para mantener al alfa lejos del omega que yacía en el piso boca abajo sujetando su abdomen, al parecer Balder no quiso perder la oportunidad de darle una buena lección a un omega rebelde ya que literalmente lo golpeo hasta sacarle el aire y por poco lo rasguña en el rostro de no ser por Thor que intento en un principio separarlos pero al ver que su compañero empezaba a sangrar pidió refuerzos. Balder gritaba con furia exigiendo que lo soltaran para terminar de castigar a Loki que no parecía dar señales de vida por lo que en medio del caos algún oficial llamo a emergencias y tuvieron que esposar al alfa al igual que aplicarle un calmante.

En cuanto al omega ninguno lo ayudo mas que las jóvenes omegas que se acercaron una vez que todo el ajetreo termino, una limpiaba la sangre de una herida que se encontraba cerca de su ojo izquierdo mientras que la otra parecía tranquilizar al agente con su aroma que empezaba a bañar el cuarto atrayendo las miradas de los agentes; al llegar la ambulancia junto con los paramedicos las jóvenes se separaron del omega y fueron con un oficial para escoltarlas a la salida.

Los paramedicos pudieron confirmar que la herida necesitaba ser cosida pero aun necesitaban confirmar si es que algún órgano estaba dañado así que no perdieron tiempo.  
-Te dije que te comportaras- se agacho el rubio una vez que estaba en la camilla, al parecer pudo ser peor conociendo la fuerza en que un alfa enojado puede llegar a causar, este se contuvo y por mucho. La ambulancia ya se había ido desde hace un buen rato pero Thor permanecía en la acera y viendo la oscura calle que parecía estar desierta.

-¿Crees que este bien?- dijo uno de sus compañeros al percatarse que aun las feromonas de Loki  
-No lo sé-  
-Espero que eso le enseñe a mantener la cabeza baja- Volstagg se acerco a su compañero que no parecía alterado a simple vista, pero sabía bien que su silencio era sinónimo de preocupación. Thor dio un largo suspiro para luego dirigirse a sus compañeros de regresar a trabajar, ya habían tenido mucho por una noche y eso que aun tenía que lidiar con todo lo acumulado del papeleo.

Ya en la oficina Thor busco en el escritorio de su compañero si es que había conseguido algo en su ausencia pero lo único que encontró fueron interrogatorios de las damas de compañía de Frandal al principio no le llamo la atención pero regresar a la cafetería y tener que lidiar las preguntas de sus compañeros por el omega no era una opción por lo que junto todas sus fuerzas para sentarse y terminar de una buena vez; entre los papeleos estaba la omega que el rubio interrogo hace unas noches, su compañero le ahorro el trabajo de investigarla, su nombre era Zahara y al parecer tenía mas cercanía con el alfa que solo noches o platicas casuales como esta le informo a Thor aquella vez. En su informe revelo que se sentía incomoda en las ultimas veces que la visito, lo describió como si estuviera alterado y muchas veces tartamudeaba cuando hablaban de su esposa a la cual muchas veces la mantenía en anonimato. Al parecer la doble vida que su amigo tenía era mucho mas intrigante de lo que pensaba él. En lo que leía mas los informes fue revelándose que tenía una relación de dos años con aquella omega de compañía, la mantenía hasta cierto punto y afirmaba que la esposa del alfa sabía sobre su relación y estaba de acuerdo. Zahara rebelo ademas de que muchas veces su amante lo invitaba a reuniones formales de la compañía en las que se entero por boca de terceros que no era la primera omega de compañía en acompañarlo a eventos así, pero sin dudas era una de sus favoritas y nadie lo podía negar ya que siempre que asistía a esos eventos lucía un nuevo vestido de cóctel que resaltaban sus caderas y su color de piel chocolatoso, ademas de usar pedrería única algo que su amada esposa no usa y mucho menos usaba esos atuendos, ella mas bien iba vestida con un vestido que le llegaba a los talones y un discreto collar de perlas al igual que un sutil pero coqueto maquillaje. En varias ocasiones ambas omegas discutían sobre el trato que les daba el alfa ya que ambas presenciaron sus peores momentos y este no se contenía con nadie y muchas veces se descargaba con ellas ya sea inundandolas de insultos o golpeando la pared u objeto que estuviera cerca, ambas se negaban a dejarlo a un así una por ser su esposa y tener cierto estatus de poder que se negaba a dejar tan fácil y la otra por mantenerse a flote aun teniendo su trabajo como dama de compañía.

Eso fue el primer reporte, faltaban dos pero al percatarse la hora el rubio decidió darse un descanso con un buen café, su cabeza necesitaba procesar todo. Es verdad, Frandal a tenido rumores en toda la comunidad por su amplio gusto por las omegas de compañía, muchos sospechaban que tenía en otros estados y que incluso tenía otra familia pero eran eso. Rumores. Pero ahora viendo este lado de la moneda, no sabía muy bien el rubio si su amigo en realidad era aquel sujeto amable y aventurero que una vez conoció.

* * *

Para mediodía Loki estaba de vuelta en la estación, no sufrió daños mayores por lo que cuando le dieron el alta en la mañana decidió tomar un respiro en su departamento para tomar una ducha rápida y desayunar hasta saciar su frustración.  
Ya en su oficina pudo concentrarse, o algo así, la mirada del rubio lo estresaba y cada vez que voleaba para esperar una tonta excusa este volteaba o se hacía el desconcertado y escribía algo en su libreta que eran mas bien garabatos sin sentido. Sin embargo hubo ciertos momentos en los que ambos no tuvieron esos roces por lo que para el final del día se podría decir que de forma indirecta estaban trabajando en lo mismo y estaban encontrando alguna conexión firme con el desaparecido.

-¿Duele?- la primera reacción de Loki fue darle una mirada dura al idiota que parecía estar luchando por no sonar estúpido, reprimió su pensamiento de contestar algo sarcástico y mejor contó hasta diez para poder agarrar bien sus estribos y no hacer otra estupidez. Total, no sabía cuanto tiempo estaría en este circo y quería evitar mas pleitos.  
-Un poco, nada que no pueda lidiar- solo un movimiento de cabeza fue la respuesta del rubio ante eso. Thor por un extraño motivo quiso regresar a la conversación pero no sin sonar tan idiota por lo que mejor regreso su mirada a los informes que Loki había recolectado.  
-Así que... Zahara es amante de Frandal- Loki solo asintió sin dejar de ver su celular -¿Crees que ella tenga algo que ver con su desaparición?-  
-Lo mas probable. Pero a la vez no, es una omega con muchos clientes y la gran mayoría son alfas con omegas reclamados, no veo motivo por el cual quiera enfocarse en uno y que apoye la Ley Omega -  
-No veo que vayamos a un lado con esto- la frustración del alfa se hacía notar por como su tono de voz se hacía mas gruesa y terminaba en un gruñido. No era el único en esa situación, Loki también lo estaba pero sabía como manejarlo aun que si era sincero por unos segundos, Balder lo hizo perder los estribos y como consecuencia tuvo que pasar por los momentos mas vergonzoso de su vida tirado en el suelo intentando recuperar el aire y lidiar con una amenaza escrita de su jefe.  
-Algo se nos debe estar escapando...¿pero que?- el alfa solo pudo pensar en posibles escenarios con las damas de compañía... lo único que pudo concluir es que al parecer prefería mucho a los omegas que eran de casas negras, era el nombre vulgar que se le daban a las Casas Santas que era como un orfanato pero con la diferencia de que solo había omegas y eran educados de formas inhumanas para ser tratados como mercancía ya que cuidaban su físico y su carácter arrebatandoles cualquier pensamiento de libre albedrío, eran los llamados omegas de pedido. Que muchos lo usaban como insulto por ser literalmente alfombras humanas.

Los pensamientos del rubio fueron interrumpidos por la alarma de incendios, las regaderas se encendieron mojando todos los papeleos que habían sido distribuidos por todo el escritorio. Ambos agentes hicieron todo a su alcance para guardarlos en carpetas de plástico y agarrar lo necesario para salir lo mas pronto del lugar. Todos los oficiales estaban concentrados en el estacionamiento esperando respuestas de los bomberos, este era un día de locos sin sabían decir que fue lo mas impactante del día. Al esperar media hora los oficiales regresaron a sus oficinas, todo fue un accidente y no había peligro aparente. Al entrar a la oficina Loki podía haber jurado que la computadora de Sig estaba apagada al momento de desalojar la sala... en ella un correo electrónico estaba abierto que solo tenía en su contenido un link, la curiosidad hizo que sin pensarlo lo presionara. La pantalla se volvió negra con un texto rojo.

 **¿Asf jojbjff kwjhsh, ow? jdnqie xsoadba iwdnodie2nal900**  
 **jldw3-**

-Thor...- volteo para buscar a su compañero que se encontraba a su lado que no oculto su miedo y apretar su puño de frustración.  
-Creo que estamos siendo acosados por alguien...


	4. Chapter 4

Fue un milagro llegar a casa, todo el ajetreo lo hizo perder la noción del tiempo, había pasado casi dos noches que no dormía y ya empezaba a alucinar al igual que ver borroso cuando miraba hacia un punto fijo. Loki lo alentó a que se fuera a casa, él se quedaría a cubrirlo al igual que intentar descifrar el mensaje con la ayuda de otros agentes que llamaron al jefe de policía y a Odín sobre lo sucedido por temor a que un hacker se haya infiltrado en todas las computadoras de la estación; al principio Thor se negó pero al quedarse dormido varias veces fue casi obligado por el omega de retirarse de una buena vez y que en caso de una emergencia él lo llamaría.

Con las pocas fuerzas que pudo busco entre sus bolsillos las llaves que mas de una vez se le cayeron de las manos, después de varios intentos abrir la puerta al fin pudo entrar y ver el desorden de esta, la casa era un desastre en su máxima expresión, se podia ver en los muebles el polvo que ya se había acumulado, los platos sucios y unas moscas volando a su alrededor. No quiso darle mucha importancia por lo que solo fue a la cocina a preparase algo sencillo, tomar una ducha e irse a la cama sin antes volver a revisar su celular para saber si todo estaba en orden. Al parecer Odin se encontraba de viaje así que no sabían exactamente cuando se presentaría en la estación; Loki aun estaba decidido en descifrar el mensaje pero ningún programa lo ayudaba del todo, ya sea porque traducían dos palabras o simplemente marcaba error. El alfa quiso aportar más pero decidió seguir las ordenes de su compañero de descansar, total, Loki sabia lo que hacía, podía confiar en él. Sin dar más vueltas al asunto apago las luces y su celular para por fin cerrar los ojos y perderse en sus sueños.

* * *

Una vez dada las ocho en punto de la mañana las puertas de la estación se abrieron de golpe, Odín camino sin mirar a los demás agentes hasta la oficina del jefe para discutir sobre lo ocurrido, los agentes especiales confiscaron todo aparato electrónico al igual que desactivar las cámaras de seguridad para ser examinadas. Por cuestiones de seguridad Sig fue arrestada y confiscaron toda su evidencia del caso y otras pertenecías. Se les ordeno a todos los agentes a permanecer en la sala de espera de la estación hasta llegar a un veredicto por parte de sus superiores, que al parecer la conversación parecía ponerse intensa ya que los gritos de ambos hombres podían oírse con claridad hasta los pasillos mas alejados de la oficina, para el omega no sabia que era peor de todo este caos, si el hecho de ser burlados por alguien o ser considerado ahora como un sospechoso de todo este mal entendido. Necesitaba vacaciones y unas muy largas una vez concluyera su estancia en Asgard.

Loki soltó un pequeño suspiro de irritación y dio una profunda inhalada a su cigarro, pasaban mas de las diez de la mañana y Thor no daba señales de vida. Esto era un desastre. Odín estaba cada vez mas furioso y ya la platica parecía ser una pelea de animales ya que no se podía ya distinguir bien sus palabras decente.

-Supongo que eres el compañero de Thor- un agente bien vestido se le acerco sin hacer contacto directo. A comparación con los agentes especiales de Odín este no llamaba la atención, carecía de masa muscular y su estatura dejaba mucho que desear, muy apenas rebasaba al omega; sin embargo su insignia en su pecho decían todo lo contrarió, definitivamente si era uno de ellos y era ademas uno de alto rango.  
-Así es, Loki Laufeyson- dijo de forma educada, dando la ultima inhalada a su cigarro para poder tirarlo.  
-He escuchado mucho sobre usted, me impresiona saber que un omega este trabajando en una cuidad como esta-  
-Muchos me han subestimado y me las he arreglado para callarles la boca- dijo sin rodeos. Ya sabía este juego, siempre la aplicaban con él, llegando con halagos o uno que otro comentario para después decir algo desagradable sobre ser un omega o los posibles "contratiempos" que podrían suceder.

-Se como se siente. Cuando entre a la academia todos juzgaron mis habilidades y ahora soy su jefe-  
-¿A venido a mi a darme algún tipo de platica motivacional?- soltó una risilla al ver como el agente torció sus labios.  
-Directo. Me gusta- Se volteo para ver al omega que parecía estarle sonriendo de forma burlona-Solo vengo a advertirle de su compañero-  
-Descuide, ya me lo han advertido muchos sobre su carácter hacia los omegas- el omega ya iba a regresar a su asiento pero el agarre del agente en su hombro lo detuvo en brusco. Loki frunció el ceño al agente, este lo acerco lo mas posible sin parecer sospechosa la escena.  
-Solo digo que no todos son los que aparentan ser- dio unas palmadas bruscas en su espalda, Loki iba a reclamar pero el ruido repentino de sus compañeros lo desconcentro, al igual que al agente ya que al parecer, el compañero del omega al fin había aparecido.

Ambos agentes se encontraron una vez que a Thor se le informo todo lo sucedió y el posible veredicto de su padre con el jefe de policía. Tal vez pasaron unos segundos o minutos y ambos hombres permanecían juntos viendo a sus compañeros en la sala, no había mucho que decir... en realidad no había nada que decir. Ambos tenían algo en que pensar, algo totalmente diferente y lo único que los mantenía juntos era un caso que ni el mismo Thor no quería hablar, durante toda la noche soñó a su amigo y su doble vida. Dicen que la verdad al desnudo es cruel y cruda pero jamas lo había experimentado hasta ahora, quería volver a interrogar a la omega de pedido pero eso ya contaría como acoso, ademas de que tenía en cuenta que ella no fue ni la primera ni la ultima de su amplia lista de amantes por lo que tendría que buscar mas a profundidad y no sabía si el podría soportarlo.  
Por otro lado, Loki no parecía estar en la misma sintonía que los demás agentes, golpeaba de vez en cuando su pierna y su mirada vagaba de un lado a otro, examinando ¿qué exactamente? solo el sabia o eso quería aparentar.

El rechinar la puerta callo a todo el mundo al igual que las miradas hacia los jefes fueron como flechas al blanco. Odín fue el primero en salir -Debido a los acontecimientos la agencia tendrá que mantenerse cerrada hasta encontrar el culpable del ataque. Tómenlo como unas "vacaciones"...Excepto los señores Thor y Loki, ellos continuaran sus cargos- dicho esto se retiro sin mas, los agentes especiales lo siguieron como polillas hacía la luz dejando atrás silencio. Una vez que regreso todo a la normalidad el jefe de policías dio la orden de retirada, menos para los dos mencionados. Ambos agentes intercambiaron miradas y entraron al cuarto.

-Odín les dará una oficina especial para trabajar, posiblemente te llame a ti Thor- dijo mientras se daba un masaje en su cabeza, la discusiones con Odín siempre eran las más agotadoras. Ya no sabía con que darle prioridad, si al alfa o al repentino ataque que al parecer no sorprendió al alcalde pero si lo enfureció y con ello desahogar su ira en él hasta que sus cuerdas vocales parecían reventar y que todas las opciones eran simplemente basura y sin una base.  
-Con todo respeto señor, pero la mayoría de los avances se perdieron en el incidente y la poca información obtenida estaba en las computadoras ¿qué sugiere que hagamos?-  
-Iniciar desde cero. Me temo que no podemos interrumpir a los agentes hasta nuevas indicaciones- Thor iba a reclamar pero Loki se apresuro aceptando la decisión de su jefe y guiar a su compañero hacia la salida.

Aun sin decir algo, al llegar al estacionamiento y ver como el alfa parecía ignorar su presencia, Loki decidió romper el silencio que ya le comenzaba a fastidiar.  
-Deberíamos ponernos de acuerdo sobre donde iniciar la investigación- Thor solo asintió  
-De acuerdo, suficiente ¿qué te tiene tan callado?-  
-Mis pensamientos no andan en orden, es todo- apenas dicho esto Loki dejo salir un gruñido de fastidio, paso sus manos sobre su pelo y una vez calmado se dirigió al alfa que aun parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos.  
-Pues haz que no se involucren en esto, puede que aun tengamos algo de tiempo para ...-  
-Tengo que hacer algo- dijo de golpe y se dirigió a su automóvil dejando a su compañero a mitad del estacionamiento. El omega lo siguió hasta su auto para hacerlo entrar en razón pero Thor se estaba volviendo mas histérico al buscar sus llaves y con cada palabra del omega, que más como una conversación racional de trabajo era un regaño.  
-¿¡Qué crees que estas haciendo!?- casi fue atropellado pero en vez de recibir una disculpa del alfa, el auto se dirigió a la calle a toda prisa dejando atrás polvo y una molesta nube de humo negro.

De vuelta a su departamento el omega aventó sin importarle mas su saco y corbata a donde fueran a parar; había tenido días duro como cualquier mortal pero este fue especial. No conforme con echar a perder su trabajo de días ahora tendía que lidiar con un compañero que perdió todo sentido común y que solo Dios sabía donde se encontraba ese alfa. Coloco agua en una de sus hoyas y la dejo hervir mientras se cambiaba algo mas cómodo. Una vez de regreso se preparo un té de manzanilla y tomo uno de sus paquetes galletas. Tenía que mantenerse calmado si es que quería terminar el trabajo lo mas rápido posible para abandonar esta cuidad de locos.

Por fortuna el tiempo paso lento por lo que fue reconfortante para el agente revisar varios periódicos de la noticia y como estos amarillistas daban información sobre Odín y la Ley Omega, reviso en breve su libreta las direcciones de los lugares en donde había visitado. Eran puntos clave para los omegas de pedido, tomando en cuenta todo lo que había recolectado en aquel bar a las afueras y las nuevas circunstancias era un excelente punto de partida. Al fin algo parecía salir bien en este día.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, muchas gracias por sus visitas y darle follow a esta historia.  
** **Prometo actualizar más seguido después de terminar los exámenes**

 **Muchas gracias y nos leemos pronto :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando Thor se despertó a la mañana siguiente, le palpitaba la cabeza por lo que se cubrió la cabeza con su sabana de la luz solar que empezaba a entrar por la ventana que intentaba torturarlo y más con su intenso dolor de cabeza. El timbre de su celular fue el motivo por el cual intentó levantarse pero algo se lo impidió, algo cálido en su pecho lo hizo despertarse por completo.

Miro hacía abajo y vio un gato dormía en su pecho, al tallarse los ojos pudo ver con más claridad el cuarto que estaba decorado de cortinas de color rojo oscuro, pinturas que parecían ser costosas y lo miraban fijamente, sobre el tocador se encontraban varias pinturas al igual que perfumes perfectamente acomodados, su ropa interior se encontraba en el piso, a su lado no había nadie lo que lo hizo sentir aliviado al no presenciar el rostro del desconocido con el que había pasado la noche.  
Lo que parecía solo ser un gato en la habitación apareció otro por debajo de la cama desapareciendo de nuevo al cruzar por la puerta que estaba entreabierta.

El tono del celular volvió a sonar y esta vez pudo alcanzarlo, no se veía de quien era la llamada ya que aparecía que era número privado. Por lo general, evitaba contestar el teléfono si no eran los contactos habituales pero a la vez podría significar que alguien importante. Contestó esperando lo mejor.

-¿Sí?- dijo en un tono ligeramente molesto en lo que intentaba quitarse el gato de encima que por desgracia lo rasguño y salto de la cama para salir del cuarto.

-Hey alfa, no se si estas enterado pero el tiempo se nos está acabando si quieres encontrar a tu amigo con vida. Odín está más que desesperado por lo ocurrido para que se entere que su hijo está desaparecido desde ayer y venga a desatar otra discusión.-dijo con voz resonante, el alfa estaba escuchando en lo que se vestía, por más que intentaba ponerle atención estaba más enfocado en cómo había llegado a ese lugar. Recordó lo ocurrido en el estacionamiento, el ir a su casa para cambiarse algo mas cómodo, el conducir hasta llegar a su bar favorito en donde muchas veces iba con Frandal... y luego nada. Se concentró tanto que Loki dejó de hablar ya que no estaba recibiendo respuestas de su compañero.

-¿Se puede saber en donde estas?- pregunto con irritación.

-Me gustaría saberlo también...- dijo el alfa en lo que buscaba a tientas su corbata entre las sábanas.

-Como sea, te mandare la ubicación de la oficina. Hasta entonces.- dijo con voz resonante y colgando sin esperar una respuesta de su compañero. Thor terminó de vestirse y una vez fuera de la habitación caminó sin hacer tanto ruido, esperando que la persona con que había pasado la noche no se percatara de su huida pero fue en vano ya que una vez llego al comedor se encontró con una hermosa dama, de constitución delgada, cabellera negra y de piel aperlada que desayunaba y tenía otro plato a su lado. Ambos gatos la acompañaban dormidos a sus pies.

La dama se cepilló el largo cabello negro con los dedos antes de concentrar su atención en la alfa que estaba frente a ella.

-Buenos días- dijo en un tono cálido en lo que se paraba para servirse algo de jugo.

-Buenos días-dijo sin dejar de ver su peculiar figura y tomó el vaso con jugo de naranja que le ofrecía. La omega lo invitó a sentarse pero Thor solo seguía parado a su lado recordar cómo la había conocido pero simplemente no llegaba a ninguna conclusión -He perdon pero… ¿como te llamas?-

La omega dejó escapar una sonrisa pecaminosamente deliciosa, del tipo que haría sonrojar a cualquier alfa. -Me llamo Freya- uno de sus gatos se acercó a ella, a lo cual la omega lo cargó hasta su regazo.

-¿Y como fue que… llegamos aquí?-

-Nos emborrachamos y propusiste ir a un lado más privado y… henos aquí- dijo simplemente sin dejar de acariciar su gato, el alfa no conforme con su respuesta quiso intentarlo de nuevo pero el sonar de su celular hizo que los ojos verdosos de la dama se enfocarán en sus pantalones en donde lo escondía -¿Alguien te espera?- Freya dijo con un suave ronroneo, lo cual al alfa hipnotizado por su belleza contesto a duras penas lo cual divirtió a la omega.

-Espero verte pronto- Freya sonrió por como el alfa se sonrojo y le devolvía la sonrisa, dejando su departamento sin mucho decir.

De todos los lugares por los cuales Odín podría brindarles apoyo, fue decidido que el lugar en donde se continuaría su investigación sería en una vieja bodega cerca del centro, un punto que al alfa no estaba del todo de acuerdo ya que podría ser un punto vulnerable si las cosas se pusieran complicadas, ya no podía confiar en sus alrededores a estas alturas.

Al entrar pudo ver como la mesa de trabajo estaba ocupada por varias carpetas y fotografías de omegas de servicio que pudo recuperar su compañero tras hablar de nuevo con el alcalde y entregarle solo una parte de su trabajo que ya había sido revisados. Loki se encontraba concentrado en su libreta en donde escribía de forma furtiva, no fue hasta que se acercó lo suficiente que el omega se percatara de su presencia y le gruñera cerrando su libreta de golpe y se dirigiera hacía él- -Apestas a omega- Thor hizo lo mejor para ignorarlo pero fue en vano cuando de forma discreta vio como Loki seguía esperando una respuesta.

-Di algo que no sé- se dejó caer en una de las sillas disponibles en un intento de cambiar de tema.

El omega sin demorar desenrollo un mapa en la mesa, haciendo que los ojos del alfa se ensancharon para ver con detalle los dispersos puntos rojos y anotaciones que su compañero se había tomado el tiempo al igual que varios posticks con nombres que Thor no estaba relacionado. -Tengo la teoría que tu amigo pudo transcurrir por estas zonas- Indicó los primeros puntos al norte, cada uno estaba rodeado de fotografías, pudo solo reconocer a un individuo que era la primera omega que interrogó hace apenas semanas. -Deberíamos iniciar en el Norte, hay cerca de cinco Casas Santas por esa zona por lo que tal vez haya más testigos que dejamos de lado.- El omega repasó sus encuentros en varios periódicos al igual que direcciones que daba por seguro que se escondían las pistas claves.

-¿Tu hiciste todo esto en una noche?- dijo fascinado el alfa sin dejar de ver entre las páginas de la carpeta los informes recuperados y varios datos ser agregados y remarcados.

El omega asintió orgulloso -¿Y tú qué hiciste?-Se inclinó y olfateó su pelo. Thor se retiró y busco una excusa por el cual él olía así.

-Buscando información también- respondió intentando no parecer nervioso. Loki bufo negando con la cabeza.

-Te recomiendo asearte primero si no quieres llamar tanto la atención- indicó su compañero. El alfa hizo una mueca y dejó escapar un gruñido de fastidio pero al final aceptando la condición de su compañero.

Las mañanas se estaban volviendo cada vez más inusuales para el alfa, hace unas horas estaba dormido en una cama ajena y ahora estaba en su regadera con su compañero esperándolo en su sala. Aun con el ruido de la regadera podía oír las quejas de su compañero por el desorden de su casa. No fue que a partir de las doce de la tarde se dirigían al norte de la ciudad, Loki estaba concentrado en su celular y Thor en buscar un atajo para entrar al primer punto sin llamar tanto la atención. Al llegar pudieron notar que varios negocios estaban cerrados a pesar de ya ser tarde, se estacionaron a tres cuadras de la primera Casa Santa.

Loki parecía estar más pálido de lo normal al percatarse que ya estaban estacionados, el instinto del alfa fue consolarlo pero por la expresión vacía de su compañero resistió. Las manos de Loki vagaron por su portafolio hasta dar con el primer informe.

-Bien. Yo iré al bar mientras que tu iras a la casa. Tendrás que concentrarte mucho ahí adentro, las fragancias de los omegas son más fuertes en esta época del año y más si ven a un alfa con buenos tributos.- Levantó la mirada del informe y se la pasó a su compañero.

Al ver con detalle de lo que hablaba su compañero vio como en varias fotografías de omegas alrededor de catorce a dieciséis años que eran los más solicitados, su rostro se frunció y luego la sorpresa llenó esos ojos azul oscuro al ver como una de las fotografía resaltaba un bently negro con placas pero no era cualquier auto, era el auto de Frandal.

...

La sangre escurría sobre su hombro, los sonidos de la calle se distorsionaban conforme se adentraba más al callejón pero no le importaba, ya no… había sido advertida, creyó en la justicia y la esperanza... que tonta. Ahora estaba aquí, siendo arrastrada y con la muerte detrás de ella, viéndola sin resentimiento. El individuo la jalo del hombro para llamar su atención, al llegar al final del callejón un auto los esperaba con los vidrios polarizados, abrió la puerta y la hizo entrar sin tanta fuerza ya que muy apenas ponía mantener su cabeza arriba. La mujer no lucho, no protesto, solo mantuvo su mirada en aquel sujeto a su lado que pulía su arma.

-Pudimos hacer grandes cosas...- hablo con voz áspera, dejando su arma en sus piernas y poner toda su atención a la dama a su lado -Me decepcionas- La mujer no parecía escucharlo pero el temblar de su cuerpo decía lo contrario, en su mente todo le daba vueltas y sabía como terminaría todo esto, el callejón estaba desolado y sin ningún testigo a la vista, solo ella y aquel sujeto con su arma.

-No dije nada- se defendió en un intento inútil de convencer aquel sujeto que lo único que hacía era verla a los ojos cual animal en espera de su presa. -No saben nada, estoy convencida de ello.-  
El sujeto rió ante su comentario, ahora sosteniendo su arma y apuntando -El informe dice todo lo contrarío-  
Por un momento, sus ojos se estrecharon, pero solo fue un momento, dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se apoyó contra el asiento aceptando su derrota -No te saldrás con la tuya- aquellas palabras no inmutaron al sujeto. Por un momento la mujer pudo ver a la muerte misma que le sonreía de forma patética.  
El sujeto se inclinó hacia adelante con arma en mano a pocos centímetros de la cara de la mujer que no pudo ocultar su desesperación y había dejado escapar unas lágrimas -Cariño… yo ya gane-

* * *

 **YA LLEGUEEEE**  
 **Perdón por tardar en actualizar, espero que que hayan disfrutado mucho este cap y que hayan tenido unos lindos días como inicio de año.**  
 **Nos leemos pronto**


End file.
